Black Nail Polish
by Everwood89
Summary: My first slash fic so please read and review! EphramColin eventually but not quite yet! Chapter 2 is now up and trust me it's definately longer; way, way longer!
1. Prologue

Is it okay that I don't like any of the abundant amount of cds that I pull down out of my closet from a box clearly titled 'Colin's Music' in my mom's fine handwriting? That all I can find is Nelly and even more Nelly. Who said it was cool or even considered a profession, belting out lyrics in squeaky voices masked to be husky sounding , repeating long strings of rhyming words. Songs about girls, money, and bling bling. What the hell is that supposed to be anyways? And what if you don't like girls?

Is it okay that I hate all those clothes hung neatly in my closet or folded crisply in my dresser drawers. That it looks as if I've bought out the whole Abercrombie&Fitch trademark. What's with all the different hues of blue and pairs of washed blue jeans? And mostly, what the hell is Abercrombie&Fitch?

Is it okay that I'm starting to dig the black nail polish my sister Laynie wears? And not just her nail polish but most of her clothes too? Not that I want to be a cross dresser or whatever. I just like the colors her clothes are that's all.

And most importantly, is it okay that I like _guys_? Specifically, _Ephram Brown_?

_____________________________________________________________________________________

This is my first slasher fic so don't be too harsh reviewing! I kinda got this whole plot while I was cleaning out the pantry so it might be a piece of crap but who knows! Anyways, once I get a review I'll put of the first chapter!

Carla


	2. Black Coffee

"So what do you want to start with?" Ephram asked me as he pulled out a tattered spiral notebook.  
  
"Uh, I don't know," I stammered, "it doesn't matter really, I got to get it all in someway right?" I said attempting to joke. Ephram smiled lightly at it, noticing what I was attempting.  
  
"How about pain in the ass Fibbonaci ?"he said looking sly.  
  
"Pain in the ass Fibbonaci, that's a guy in our history book right? Conqueror or something…." I said dumbly, not noticing at first that he was being sarcastic about the 'pain in the ass' part.  
  
"Maybe so but its actually a sequence or pattern of numbers. You know, one, one, two; two, two, four; and so on?" he said making the slightest hand gestures. Then seeing that I didn't quite catch on he began again. "Alright, well, why not start at sin, cosine, and tangent? It's not that bad once you get a few sayings down in your head." he said scrawling something down on the top of my paper.  
  
"Sayings like what?" I questioned, fathoming the idea stockpiled on stuff I already had to know just for basics like my locker combination, my phone number, address, hell - even the right way to hold a fork.  
  
"You don't really have to memorize them, it's just a stupid way of remembering." he said, not pushing it any further.  
  
That's one of the things I like about Ephram. He doesn't push me further and further to make me meet up with the old Colin. He accepts me as the Colin who I am now and nobody else. He doesn't try to make me remember what my favorite dish like my mom does or what the string of numbers were from an hour ago like in rehab.  
  
"Will it work every time?"   
  
"Yeah, just as trusty as the renewable coal sources of Everwood. Here, why not start copying down theses notes then we'll go from there," he said flipping the book that was situated between us, pushing it a little bit more towards me at the same time.  
  
As much as I tried to keep my mind off the way I felt about -well almost everything- I couldn't stop my eyes from roaming to the side. Out of the corner of y eyes, I saw Ephram working diligently but not on copying the notes, on a comic strip he had started at the very top of his paper, in the margin space. He was finishing off the details on the first block while as I was just on the second sentence of the paragraph of notes.  
  
"Ready to start the fun?" he asked looking up, his eyes meeting mine briefly.   
  
"Oh ,no, not yet. One more sentence." I said, trying to lower my face before he noticed that my cheeks had started to turn the slightest shade of red. "Finished," I said, feeling his gaze upon my forehead.  
  
"Well, to start here's a triangle. Nothing too tricky. And whether it's an isosceles, equilateral, or whatever, doesn't matter." he said scooting his chair closer to mine and drawing a triangle on the back of a piece of paper that was just there. "And for each line that the triangle is made up of, you'll have a measurement. They are usually without the units. So no centimeters ,inches ,miles, none of that bull. All they have are names that go for every single triangle. The hypotenuse, opposite, and -"he said, writing a string of words and circling them each time he wrote it. "Am I going too fast for you?" he asked sheepishly.   
  
"Er ,um, yeah, kinda." I managed to stammer out.  
  
"How about this, we take a break for now, and when we come back, whenever that is, we'll take it right from here. O'Riley's homework isn't due until the following Monday and now it's Tuesday so we'll have plenty of time…"he began rambling off. I shook my head in agreement. "Cool…so you want something to drink? We got cocoa and coffee which are already brewing, probably courtesy of Nina. Then about a million kinds of juices and drinks because I live with a nine year old. Your pick." he said opening the refrigerator to show me its contents.  
  
"Uh, whatever you're having." I said, staring.  
  
"That makes it easy, coffee for me and you." he said. "You like basketball?" he asked me as he sat down next to me on the plush leather couch.   
  
"I think?" I said trying to remember if I did or didn't.  
  
"You think? It's okay if you don't, just say so." he said flipping the channels.  
  
"I think it sucks personally but that not be the right answer." I said smirking to myself.  
  
"That's more like it. And personally, you're not alone on that answer. I think it more than sucks but if I tell you my personal opinions, well, the New York Yankees are just about the only sports team I keep up with. That along with hockey because of my sister." he said, flipping the channel to a baseball game. He then tossed the remote control carelessly to the other side of him.   
  
I had finally gotten my eyes to stop wandering over to him once more when the silence was broken between us. Something started beeping loudly from behind us, making me jump.  
  
"Whoa, you okay dude? It's the….the um, uh… You know what? I don't know what the hell it is." he admitted as he got up to see what it was.  
  
"The -um- coffee maker?" I said uncertainly, not quite remembering whether they even had a coffee maker. But all doctors own one right? It seemed to be an unwritten law that every doctor drank coffee.  
  
"You're too smart for your own good." he said smirking at me. I grinned back wildly like a madman probably. "Here, take this. Use it as your defense. Coffee in the Browns' house is hellishly active." he said handed me a mug then carefully took the coffee pot away from the stand.   
  
"So you're an avid coffee drinker?" I questioned.  
  
"It depends if I want to piss off my dad; then I'll drain the pot." he said smiling. "Sugar or creamer or both?" he asked me.   
  
"Uh, creamer?" I said unsurely once more.  
  
"Creamer that's it?" he questioned me back.  
  
"Yeah, just creamer." I told him.  
  
"Okay man," he said as he poured some creamer in for me, handing me a spoon. I saw him make his own cup which would make a better comparison if he made pure sugar clumps. I sipped the coffee slowly as if not to burn my tongue and then knew why he questioned me.   
  
"Tastes like shit?" he said smiling but trying to hide it.  
  
"Yeah," I said whipping my mouth with my sleeve.  
  
"It's straight, black coffee. I guess I should have told you that….but anyways, this is a little better." he said swapping my mug out with a fresh one.  
  
"Since when did you guys start drinking coffee?" Dr. Brown asked as he walked into the kitchen and set his keys on the counter.  
  
"Good question." Ephram muttered as he slipped coffee from his mug slowly.  
  
"Isn't it about time that you go home now Colin? Or you can stay for dinner if you want." Dr. Brown offered.  
  
"Yeah, it is. I'll, uh, see you at school tomorrow. Thanks for the help." I said, struggling with putting my books into my book bag.  
  
"Yeah, no problem. Here," Ephram said coming over and putting the rest of my things inside. "See ya,"  
  
"Yeah, later."I said again dumbly, waving at him in the darkness.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
So, there you go, there is the first chapter. The snippit before this is kinda like a prologue maybe, the chapters surely won't be that short. Ephram and Colin might be outa character but I needed somewhere to start at so I picked studying and coffee with Colin trying to keep himself from staring at Ephram all the while. Next chapter will be up as soon as this one was, after I get a review. 


	3. New York

"When's your next class?" I asked Colin mischievously as we walked down a crowded New York sidewalk.  
  
"I'm off until Monday," he said smiling wildly at me.  
  
"Cool," was all I managed without being too obvious.  
  
"When's your next concerto thing or whatever the hell they're called?" he asked me.  
  
I laughed at his lack of vocabulary , "Tomorrow night but -"  
  
"We've got enough time then." he said smiling at me genuinely. Then quickly he took my hand and gave it a quick squeeze, kissing me on the lips at the same time.  
  
"That was even better than what I was thinking." I said returning the squeeze back as we boarded the subway.  
  
"You know, now, I know why you so badly wanted me to go to college here. I mean, what can be better? You first off have to fight for just a morning coffee, muffin, and the early funnies at the corner Starbucks. Then midday you have to taxi hop all the way across town at noon just to get home to sleep for an hour even though you're going nowhere for lunch. And finally, at night, you have to ride the crowded subway just to get home." he said as he led me to a seat near the back. He learned quickly that I didn't like having an audience.  
  
"I'm seriously disappointed in you," I said faking mock seriousness.  
  
"What? What'd I do this time?" he asked raising his eyebrow slightly.  
  
"You forgot the best thing of all in New York." I told him.  
  
"Oh, right, the jazz concerts you hold at heinous hours of the night which creep into the wee hours of the morning?" he said.  
  
"Nope,"  
  
"All the late night studying we do?" he said laughing. I laughed too; for it wasn't really studying in which we did. I mean, come on, how dense can one get to even believe that's what we're doing. I'm in a piano jazz major and he's majoring in something to do with oceanography. And Manhattan is an island, right? But, hey, it works anyways so whatever.  
  
"No, but before you go on too much further, I was gonna say us being together and nobody cares." I said smiling at him.  
  
"I can't agree any more with you," he said kissing the hallow of my neck.  
  
"But that still doesn't mean that I want to have a full make-out session in the subway. And besides that, we have an audience." I said nodding my head off to a old lady who appeared to be knitting but was staring at us with disapproving eyes.  
  
"Well screw her," Colin said out of breath. Then, he retreated back to kissing me hard. I accepted and ran my fingers through his hair. He started kneading his hands in my shoulders and -  
  
"Ephram, I can't sleep." he mumbled but oddly enough his voice sounded like an eight year old girls.  
  
"Wait? Go back to sleep." I mumbled incoherently.  
  
"I can't." he said but I realized that he wasn't really a he. It was Delia. And I was on the verge of having a wet dream. About Colin.  
  
"Alright, come on, but you gotta go to sleep." I told Delia knuckling my eyes and scooting over. I turned on my light and I looked over at the clock it was just over midnight.   
  
"Thanks Ephram," she said sleepily as she slid in next to me.   
  
'If only it was Colin…" I thought as I turned off the light and slid back down under the covers to sleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Okay, I have to admit, I'm seriously struggling with writing this. The month of December was sooo busy for me with school and everything. And the finally winter break comes and you'd think I would update every single friggin' day but nooo I don't. And you know why? I came down with the shitty flu and had to get 3 friggin' IVs in my hand. Three friggin' IVs! So whatever, that's my rant of the day. I hope you guys had a happy holiday season, whatever it is that you celebrate. And I hope to have the next chapter out very soon I seriously promise!  
  
Carla 


End file.
